Kagamine VS Hatsune!
by kiradayo
Summary: Len benci di katakan shota-juga dikalah keren dengan Mikuo, dan Rin benci dikalah manis oleh Miku! Lalu kedua Kagamine ini punya taktik licik untuk dua Hatsune! Apa-apa saja itu? GAJEness! /c/kagamineTwins-khiikikurohoshi. Mind to RnR?


Vocaloid's Fan Fiction

* * *

><p>Vocaloid © Yamaha<p>

© khiikikurohoshi

_Kagamine V.S Hatsune!_

Genre : General

"I do **REALLY **hope this is funny!"

* * *

><p><span>Kagamine V.S Hatsune!<span>

"Hei, bagaimana menurutmu soal Kagamine Len dan Hatsune Mikuo?" tanya seorang siswi yang duduk di atas meja. Temannya yang duduk di kursi berpikir sejenak.

"Kalau Len-kun… dia kan shota! Imut! Manis! Menggemaskan! Tapi Mikuo-kun… tentu saja keren bangeeett!" jawab teman si siswi yang duduk di atas meja.

"Aaa… iya, iya, iya! Aku setuju banget! Len-kun manis… layaknya adikku! Kalau Mikuo… kyaaa! Dia pangeran sejati!" balas si siswi yang duduk di atas meja sambil memegang kedua pipinya.

Tak jauh dari sana, seorang pria berambut blond menggeram. Di dahinya sudah muncul 3 urat nadi—tanda dia marah besar.

_Grr… grrrr… grrr! Kenapa selalu aku dikatai shota! Aku jauh lebih keren dibanding Mikuo!, _geram Len dalam hatinya.

* * *

><p><em>Sementara itu… Rin Kagamine di kelas sebelah…<em>

"Hei, mana yang manis? Kagamine Rin atau Miku Hatsune?" tanya seorang siswa yang sedang bermain PSP. Temannya yang tengah membaca buku menoleh dan menumpu dagunya.

"Tentu saja Hatsune Miku! Memang sih, Kagamine Rin manis… tapi bagiku… Miku-san jauh lebih keibuan, ramah, dan manis!" jawab teman si siswa yang tengah bermain PSP.

Yang bermain PSP langsung mematikan mesin game itu dan memasang wajah berbinar, "Kau juga setuju? Yup! Dengan begitu kedudukan Miku-san unggul 37 angka dari Rin-san! Dia benar-benar manis, kan?" balas si siswa yang tadi bermain PSP.

Lalu Rin yang tengah membolak-balikkan komik—langsung memanas—emosi. Komik yang dipegangnya bisa saja terbakar kalau dia tidak menahan emosinya lebih jauh.

_Geehhh! Kenapa sih, selalu Miku? Miku! Miku! Miku! Miku terus! Menyebalkan!, _geram Rin dalam hati.

* * *

><p>TEEEEEEEEEEEENG!<p>

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Serempak, semua siswa-siswi SMP Yamaha keluar dari ruangan masing-masing—ada yang langsung pulang, ada juga yang lanjut untuk kegiatan klub, dan juga, melanjutkan kegiatan yang belum selesai.

"Hei, Len. Mau jemput Rin ya? Bareng yuk!" ajak Mikuo dengan akrabnya.

Len teringat lagi ucapan 2 siswi yang membeda-bedakan antara dirinya dan Mikuo. CUKUP!

"Terserah!" jawab Len acuh tak acuh. Mikuo pun tenang-tenang saja. Dia mengikuti langkah pria kecil itu dari belakangnya.

Len sudah sampai di kelas Rin. Begitu juga Mikuo, dia sudah sampai di kelas Miku. Sebab kelas Rin dan Miku bersamaan. Seperti halnya Len dan Mikuo.

"Hei." Sapa Rin dengan suara dingin—menahan emosi pada gosip 2 siswa yang tadi mengatakan kalau Miku jauh lebih manis darinya.

"Ada apa, Rin?" tanya Len—suaranya juga terdengar dingin. Alasannya persis seperti Rin.

Tak lama, Miku keluar dari kelas, "Oh? Sudah kumpul semua? Pulang yuk!" ajak Miku sambil menyikut lengan Mikuo. Rin dan Len terdiam melihat dua Hatsune bersaudara itu. Entah pengaruh saudara—atau telepati—atau kebetulan—atau apa… Rin dan Len saling pandang dan mengangguk satu sama lain.

_AKU LEBIH MANIS DARI MIKU!, _teriak Rin dalam hati.

_AKU BUKAN SHOTA!, _teriak Len dalam hati.

"Ada apa, Len, Rin? Ayo." Ajak Mikuo. Kali ini duo Kagamine itu tersenyum—terpaksa—dan mengikuti langkah duo Hatsune dari belakang.

* * *

><p><em>Kediaman Kagamine…<em>

Len dan Rin duduk berhadapan.

"Len, aku—" "Rin, aku—"

Kedua langsung diam, saling menatap satu sama lain lalu mengerutkan kening.

"Ya! Hatsune adalah musuh kita!" seru keduanya tiba-tiba.

"Aku benci dikalahkan oleh Miku Hatsune! Grrh… aku JAUH lebih manis!" keluh Rin sambil menekankan kata 'jauh'.

"Aku bukan shota! Aku jauh lebih keren dari Mikuo!" seru Len tak kalah kerasnya. Kedua kakak-adik itu lalu saling pandang—lagi. Mendadak keduanya mengeluarkan _evil smirk._

"Ayo kalahkan mereka!" seru Len sambil memegang tangan Rin.

"Roger bos!"

Maka itulah, siang dan malam, libur atau tidak, mereka menyiapkan rencana matang untuk mengalahkan duo Hatsune. Tentu saja—_project _ini tertutup, rahasia. Lalu, setelah berbincangkannya selama 7 hari 7 malam, 6 taktik siap diluncurkan!

* * *

><p><strong>PLAN A<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Senin.<em>

Len dan Rin bersembunyi di sisi depan tangga sekolah. Mereka sudah menyiapkan tali tipis yang kuat dan kencang. Ketika mereka menunggu agak lama, mereka melihat Miku dan Mikuo tengah mengobrol sambil menuruni tangga. Dengan sigap, duo Kagamine menarik tali itu dengan agak kencang.

Lalu kemudian…

SYUT!

"Kyaaaah!" Miku tersandung tali itu dan…

Rin sudah tersenyum—menanti wajah Miku terantuk tegel yang sangat keras itu.

GREB!

Mikuo langsung menarik lengan Miku, sehingga Miku tidak jadi jatuh. Len dan Rin langsung menggeram kesal. Dengan ini _Plan A…_

**FAIL! GAGAL!**

* * *

><p><strong>PLAN B<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Selasa.<em>

Len dan Rin kembali meluncurkan taktik jahat mereka.

Rin menyiapkan bekal yang super _yucky _untuk Miku. Dia berharap Miku akan sakit perut setelah memakan makanan jahannam ini.

Tapi…

Ketika Miku NYARIS sekali menggigit potongan makanan itu,

"Diharapkan Miku Hatsune dari kelas 2-D segera ke ruang guru sekarang. Kami ulangi—"

Miku langsung menyimpan makanan itu dan meninggalkan Rin. Kembali, _Plan B…_

**ABSOLUTELY FAIL! GAGAL TOTAL!**

* * *

><p><strong>PLAN C<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Rabu.<em>

Belum berhenti sampai di sana, Rin dan Len masih memiliki banyak taktik jahat di kepala mereka.

Kali ini mereka meminta bantuan ketua OSIS super culun dan bodoh, Kaito Shion, untuk berpartisipasi di salah satu taktik mereka. Dengan diancam sedikit saja, ketua OSIS culun itu menyanggupi permintaan Rin dan Len—dengan rasa khawatir dan ketakutan.

Rin dan Len meminta Kaito untuk membawa pie lemon untuk Mikuo. Namun, Kaito harus sengaja tersandung dan menjatuhkan pie itu di wajah Mikuo!

Ya. Setelah diberi _guide _begitu, Kaito berhasil dengan sempurna! Jujur saja, Rin dan Len bersorak kegirangan. Tapi entah mengapa seseorang menjatuhkan ember pada kepala Mikuo. Sehingga cowok itu bersih dan…

"KYAAA! Lihat itu! Mikuo basah… astaga… keren sekali!"

Entah kenapa cowok itu terlihat makin keren jika rambutnya basah. Kembali Len panas melihatnya.

Lalu—lagi-lagi, _Plan C…_

**GAGAL! FAIL!**

* * *

><p><strong>PLAN D<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Kamis.<em>

Tidak ingin berhenti, Rin punya taktik licik untuk Miku.

Hari ini kelas Rin akan diadakan ulangan sejarah. Rin berniat melempar kertas contekan ke meja Miku. Pasti… sensei akan muduhnya menyontek! Pasti seru!

Dan… Rin betul-betul melakukannya. Hebatnya, Miku tidak menyadari kertas itu. Tapi kabar baik untuk Rin. Sensei lalu berjalan menuju meja Miku, sesuai dugaan Rin, Miku langsung dimarahi habis-habisan!

"Bukan aku, sensei! Bukan aku! Percayalah!" seru Miku setelah berdebat dengan sensei sambil berlinang air mata.

"U… ukh—kurasa kau benar. Maafkan saya, Hatsune-san. Mustahil kau melakukan hal seperti itu…" ucap sensei sambil mengelus kepala Miku.

Rahang bawah Rin nyaris patah dan jatuh. Dia menggeram lagi, untuk sekian kalinya… _Plan D…_

**FAIL! GAGAL!**

* * *

><p><strong>PLAN E<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Jum'at.<em>

Tanpa rasa kapok sedikit pun, Rin berniat mencelakai Miku lagi. Dia sengaja merobek celana Miku di bagian belakang.

"Fufufufu. Kau pasti akan mati karena malu, Miku!" gumam Rin dengan senyum liciknya. Hari ini adalah pelajaran lompat tinggi. Dan pasti ini adalah saat di mana Miku malu berat!

Tiba saat Miku. Gadis itu berdiri dan langsung di seru-serukan oleh anak-anak lelaki. Tapi gadis itu belum sadar sehingga dia lompat setinggi mungkin. Tap! Ketika dia mendarat dan menoleh ke belakang—melihat ekspresi para lelaki, gadis itu langsung meraba-raba bagian belakangnya. Dari atas ke bawah…

"Ah!" seru Miku ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi. Wajah gadis itu langsung memerah padam, malu berat. Gadis itu langsung ingin menangis.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Miku-san? Tutupi celanamu dengan jaketku!" seru seorang siswa. Lalu siswa yang lain berebut mencari perhatian.

Ctak!

Rin menggertakkan giginya. Lagi-lagi…

**GAGAL!**

* * *

><p><strong>PLAN F<strong>

* * *

><p>Ini adalah taktik terakhir dari Kagamine bersaudara. Dan mereka harus berhasil!<p>

Untuk taktik terakhir ini, mereka berniat 'menyerang' secara langsung kepada duo Hatsune itu. Rin dan Len menyamar menggunakan selimut yang dibalut di tubuh mereka. Setidaknya—wajah mereka tidak terlihat.

"Yosh! Mulai saja!" seru Len—agaknya, berbisik.

Rin mengangguk. Lalu keduanya keluar dari persembunyian, menghadang duo Hatsune itu. Sontak Miku menjerit dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Mikuo. Sedang Mikuo menatap dua orang di depannya dengan wajah garang.

"Hiaah!" Len maju, mengayunkan kepalan tangannya.

Namun…

Sekali sabet, Len kalah. Mikuo dan Miku langsung lari meninggalkan mereka. Rin mendekati Len yang tadi ditinju Mikuo.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Rin.

"Sangat… tapi…" Len menatap Rin dengan wajah capek.

Rin mengangguk mengerti, bahkan untuk _Plan F…_

**ABSOLUTELY FAIL! GAGAL TOTAL!**

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day…<em>

Rin menghela napas panjang. Capek. Ya, jujur saja begitu. Len segera duduk di samping Rin sambil menenggak sebotol air mineral yang sisa setengah sampai habis. Lalu ketika keduanya saling terdiam—menenangkan diri, bel rumah kediaman Kagamine berdentang.

Len langsung menuju pintu dengan ogah-ogahan.

Bukannya orang yang di dapatinya, namun dia mendapat sebuah kotak. Tanpa ragu, Len mengambil kotak itu dan membawanya ke dalam.

"Siapa?" tanya Rin.

"Bukan siapa, tapi apa." Balas Len lalu menaruh kotak itu di atas meja makan. Rin mengangkat alisnya. Gadis itu kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya lalu duduk di salah satu kursi meja makan.

"Apa itu? Dari siapa?" tanya Rin beruntun. Kedua pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab dengan angkatan bahu. Len tidak tahu.

Rin membuka kotak itu lalu melihat parfait jeruk dan cake pisang. Kedua Kagamine itu langsung mekar matanya. Dengan cepat, mereka mengambil garpu dan memakan sedikit kue itu.

Len melahap kue pisang lalu…

"AKH! PAHIT!" keluh Len sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ng! Asam!" keluh Rin setelah melahap parfait jeruknya. Kedua Kagamine itu saling pandang lalu menghela napas berat.

"Ini kutukan…" kata Len.

"Ya… kutukan…"

Lalu di luar kediaman Kagamine, Miku dan Mikuo saling ber-_toss _ria.

"Senjata makan tuan!"

* * *

><p>F I N I S H<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Aww… pertama. INI GAJE. Yeah,,, I know ^.^, ini terinspirasi dari lagu Gekokujou-nya Kagamine Twins. Kalau kupikir-pikir lagu ini lucu! xD duo Kagamine iri sama duo Hatsune (sebenarnya Mikuo ngga sih). Awright, akhir-akhir ini skill buat fic-ku JATUH berat! Makanya, maaf kalo garing -_-

Right. See You later (^w^)/


End file.
